Public Order
Public Order is a gameplay mechanic in Empire: Total War. General Information Public Order reflects the levels of unrest in a region: if it is positive, then the population is under control; if it is negative, then the population is unhappy enough to demand reform and instigate rebellions. If it is at zero, then the population is just barely appeased. The upper and lower classes have separate public orders. Both classes must be kept under control to avoid riots and rebellions. Certain factors add "repression" to a region, while others add "happiness". For the sake of gameplay, the only major difference between the two are that happier populations in a home region are more likely to elect an incumbent cabinet. For the sake of public order, the two are the same: the higher their values are, the more in control the region's population is. Positive Influences on Public Order *Minister traits: Certain minister traits generate happiness for specific classes. *Cultural buildings: The presence of cultural or entertainment buildings such as National Observatories, Coaching Inns, and Grand Opera Houses increase happiness for the population. Fortified walls for the region capital also increase happiness somewhat. *Government type: Different government types increase happiness for different classes of society. For example, the Nobility class receives a happiness bonus under the Absolute Monarchy government type. *Repression from troops: The more troops are stationed in the region capital, the higher this value. Some troops, such as Dragoons, come with a higher repression bonus than others. *Religious happiness: Provided that the region has a large percentage of its population be the same religion as the faction controlling it, and that there are religious buildings such as Church Schools present, the region experiences a boost in happiness. How much happiness is generated is proportional to the number of religious facilities. Whereas cultural buildings tend to provide a larger boost to lower class happiness, religious buildings boost both upper and lower class happiness equally. *Patriotic fervor: Winning a string of battles and not suffering defeat causes this value to go up (but only in the home region) for a maximum value of 6. The value goes down over time if a battle is not won in the following turns. The value disappears altogether if the faction loses a battle. This value is not affected if the faction puts down a rebellion or revolution. *Repression from government buildings: Magistrates and their upgrades provide repression to the general population. The higher the level of the government building, the larger this value. Negative Influences on Public Order *Minister traits: Certain minister traits generate unrest for specific classes. Removing these ministers can help reduce this influence. *Religious unrest: If the region is predominantly of a different religion from that of the faction controlling it, it will have religious unrest. How serious this influence is depends on the similarities between the region and faction religions. A largely Catholic region controlled by a Protestant faction, for example, does not generate much unrest (usually 3 units or fewer). However, if a largely Muslim region is controlled by Catholics, then this value is much larger (sometimes over 7 units). Researching Secular Humanism cuts this value in half, rounded up. *Clamour for reform: Clamour for reform is generated if a region has schools. The more schools constructed and enlightenment technologies researched, the more clamour for reform there is. Government type also influences clamour for reform. Demolishing schools is an easy way to get rid of clamour for reform. The capital region of a faction always has some clamour for reform, with or without schools. *Government type: Certain government types cause unrest in certain classes. For example, the Absolute Monarchy generates unhappiness for lower classes. *Tax burden: The general populace becomes less happy the more they are taxed. While taxes raise revenue, lowering taxes may be a good idea to keep the masses appeased. *Resistance to foreign occupation: regions recently taken over by factions experience varying levels of resistance to foreign occupation. The amount of resistance to foreign occupation depends on region: generally, faction home regions and large, populous regions experience the highest amount of unrest due to resistance to foreign occupation. *War weariness: The more battles a faction loses, the more this influence increases (for a maximum of fifteen points). This influence only manifests in the capital of a faction, and reduces slowly over time as long as the faction does not suffer any defeats. It can be cancelled with victories in battle. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Article stubs